Eternidad
by Mikaela Hurlleys
Summary: Fate aun sumida en sus recuerdos no puede dejar de pensar en su primer beso… que hará cuando descubra su triste realidad… los ojos azules ya no pueden mirarla.
1. Tormento

CAP 1. TORMENTO

_**Con poco y nada me conformaba **_

El cabello castaño suave y terso paso a mi lado sin ningún remordimiento por causarme un hormigueo, embriagándome con su aroma a primavera, me quede con unas profundas ansias de hablarle, otro intento más que no daba fruto haciéndome sentir más tonta, como lograr que me mire, que sepa que estoy aquí, sin embargo mis intentos no pasaban de toparme con ella en el pasillo, repitiendo en mi cabeza un saludo que nunca llegaba, pasaba a su lado, mi garganta se cerraba las palabras se agolpaban y estrujaban en mi boca, mi propia debilidad era mi enemigo invisible.

"_**estoy hundida en mi pasado, polvoriento volviéndome tan impotente"**_

Suspire aturdida cuando dejaría de ser una sombra ante sus ojos, me siento en un rincón del salón para escuchar su voz y sumida en ese timbre melodioso y cálido simulaba que solo hablaba para mi… Olvide mencionarlo ella era mi profesora yo una más de sus alumnas, solo su presencia provocaba en mi algo distinto, me volvía débil y silenciosa incapaz de comportarme como la chica fuerte inteligente frívola y arrogante que siempre solía ser, le temía por qué me hacía sentir tantas cosas… Le temía por que mi pecho se abría de par en par, dejando al descubierto mi frágil corazón.

Aunque parezca increíble enormes emociones iban y venían… Explicarlo? pues no hay palabras para explicar lo intangible ¿o sí? Solo sé que ella inundaba mi corazón al punto de ahogarlo y asfixiarlo, constantemente me encontraba entre la luz y la oscuridad… Así me hacia sentir su sonrisa, podía iluminar completamente mi día, sin embargo, todo podía cambiar en un instante cuando no la veía… La soledad me embriagaba y con ella llegaba la oscuridad.

Sé que es tonto… No lo niego, pero quien no se ha vuelto torpe o se a sentido insignificante por culpa del amor, te hace sentir tan inmenso que el mundo a tus pies se inclina, para después dejarte caer de una altura inimaginable estrujando todo tu ser por completo.

Recostada en mi cama planeo el siguiente intento por robarle unas palabras, si lo sé el fin será el mismo _"no me atrevería hablarle"_ lograr estar en la misma habitación ya era como sacarse la lotería.

_**Estoy literalmente muriendo de hambre… hambre de tu amor**_

Nanoha Takamachi era el nombre de mi tormento… Nanoha… Nanoha tiene un sabor entre miel y amargo, amor y dolor, angustia y desesperación… Así la amo aunque sus ojos no me vean.

A pesar de todo lo planeado me encontré en el dilema de no encontrar el valor al verla nuevamente cruzar el pasillo, mi garganta se hizo nudos baje la mirada disimulando leer mi libreta cuando solo quería salir corriendo _"eres una estúpida Fate Testarossa"_ golpe mi frente castigándome por mi cobardía.

A mi lado Arf esperaba una explicación.

-Por más que lo intentes no funcionara, ella jamás te prestara atención. -Vi su intento de seguir burlándose.

-Te cortare la lengua -sentencie con frialdad haciendo que se detuviera en el instante mismo que pronuncie las palabras.

-Auch! que violencia -musito triste- no puedo creer que seas tan masoquista.

Trate de zafarme de su compañía continuando mi andar sin recordar a donde me dirigía.

-Muchos morirían por solo una mirada tuya… por robarte un solo segundo de tu tiempo y…-guardo silencio esperando una reprimenda de mi parte.

-¿y? - La anime a continuar.

- Que tu mueres por una mirada de ella… que contradictorio no crees Fate- suspiro colocando una mano en mi hombro- Para ella no existes. Las palabras hicieron que mi corazón se estrujaran como papel_ "ante su mirada no existía, ¿por qué?_.. _yo necesitaba que me mirara y supiera que estaba aquí". _

Sacudí el hombro para despojarme de su mano con violencia, sabía que tenía razón aun así me molestaba hablar del tema.

-Arf…- la contemple seria y ella capto el mensaje.

-Si lo sé prohibido hablar del tema y menos en este lugar pero… nadie nos escuchara. Percibí un dolor en sus palabras... así que -Recupero la sonrisa.

-Así que nada -La corte molesta.

-Mira Fate no quieras hacerte la dura conmigo -detuve mi andar para mirarla directamente a los ojos, su acoso me estaba enfureciendo –sufres como una desgraciada y ya estoy cansada de verte así.

-¡Una desgraciada! –balbucee molesta.

Antes de que pudiera descargar mi furia Arf se apresuro a entrar al salón, la seguí sin poder disimular mi disgusto, de pronto un cosquilleo en mi nuca me trajo a mi tortura, me volví un fantasma al recordar que este era el salón de literatura, arrastre mi cuerpo entumecido hasta la silla dejando caer mis cuadernos, me acomode en la silla, en silencio sin poder dejar de sentir su mirada sobre mí, cuando levante la vista la peli castaña miraba sus apuntes _"acaso imagine que me miraba"._

-Buenos días jóvenes hoy escribirán un ensayo, poema, lo que deseen solo quiero ver sus ideas, sentimientos, sueños plasmados en ese cuaderno- anuncio en una voz cálida que hipnotizaba, tras la réplica de los demás suspiró levanto la mano para que guardaran silencio.

Yo me puse muy rígida… sentimientos sueños… Oh me encontraba en peligro por qué todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ella, desde la parte de atrás sentí la patada de Arf en mi silla acompañada de una risa de burla, en el fondo maldije por encontrarme en esa situación tan penosa.

_**Mi alegría constantemente es superficial… **_

-Cuanto más te vas a torturar... Fate tienes que saber que...

La mire de soslayo impregnando mis ojos con toda la furia que sentía a causa del momento.

-Tus días pueden estar contados ARF. Arrastre las palabras, ella solo sonrío.

Continura...


	2. DULCE Y AMARGO

CAP 2. DULCE Y AMARGO

_**Seguir la corriente del amor es quedarse sumido en un manantial de dolor y si miras desde la orilla solo te quedara el sonido del arrepentimiento…**_

-Mhuu…Arf y compañía. Su voz me estremeció.

Levante la mirada con la vaga idea de que encontraría, el azul de sus ojos pero estos estaban sobre mi compañera… ¿Por qué no me miraba?… ¿porque no pronunciaba mi nombre? Siempre era _¡Arf y compañía¡_ llegue a pensar que mi nombre, hasta mi presencia le eran molestos, fruncí el ceño enfurecida golpeando repetidas veces la pluma contra mi libreta.

-Les daré un ejemplo. Acomodo sus pequeños lentes color violeta, con un movimiento sensual provocando que mi ser se desmoronara de golpe. Empezó a leer en tono romántico con un toque de dolor que me sorprendió, acentuó cada palabra con un hilo de sentimiento que poco a poco se me enredaba en el corazón, su voz lleno el salón mis sentidos se agudizaron como si se pusieran alerta, cada palabra golpeaba mi pecho haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

_Podría escribir _

_Mil poemas para ti _

_Y aun así no encontraría _

_Las palabras que te dijeran _

_No te vallas _

_Que no respiro _

_Que es tu ausencia _

_La que transpiro_

Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser se congelaron, cada frase me desangraba, era destructivo el solo escucharla, mi frente se estrelló contra la libreta en un frágil intento de ocultar las lagrimas que fugitivas se escapaban por mis párpados que torpemente luchaban por encarcelarlas…_ ¡Diablos Fate no la escuches! _me murmuraba en silencio, pero sus palabras seguían colándose provocando que mi pecho doliera y el aire no llegara a mis pulmones.

_En los océanos inmensos _

_De la soledad qué acecha _

_Mis ojos… te lloran _

_Lagrimas que se escapan _

_En cada parpadear de mi existencia_

Quería gritarle que se detuviera que me torturaba, su voz me sofocaba_ "por favor no sigas, para"_ fue un ruego mudo desde mi corazón.

_En cada susurro _

_De mis gritos _

_Te llamo… _

_Y el intento de mis manos _

_Por alcanzar tú recuerdo _

_Es vano, te me escapas… _

_No sé qué hacer _

_El cuerpo se me va _

_Y se cuela allí _

_Entre las sabanas _

_Inmensas de mi nostalgia_

Después de unos minutos no soporte más su voz, salí corriendo, algo que me punzaba el corazón, ella... ella debía odiarme tanto para torturarme de esa manera era la única explicación en mi confusión, sin volver a mirar atrás huí con otro golpe más en mi corazón.

_**Potencialmente el amor puede matar…**_

Entender realmente lo que sucedió ese día… era mi tragedia, mi infierno que frente a ella se desataba, no sé qué tonta idea me llevo a pensar que podía manejarlo, pero la vida sin ella no valía, el amor que sentía se negaba a morir.

Unos brazo me rodearon, el desastre se desato en mi… las ansias de llorar me sobrevinieron más mis lagrimas no lograron brotar… era peor este llanto interno que alimentaba toda mi frustración y desesperación.

-Llora prima -susurro Arf sobre mi oreja.

_**En mi corazón siempre es invierno por qué no deja de llover… será que siempre te estoy llorando**_

-Cuanto la odio -Gemí agobiada.

-Sabes que no es cierto -Dijo tratando de calmarme- deja de fingir frente a mi Fate.

- Quiero ser la de antes -Sin soltar el abrazo Arf se sentó a mi lado.

-Si claro, cuando nada te importaba, ni te atormentaba… para mi sigues siendo la misma solo que ese tormento que tenias guardado ahora está a flor de piel... la misma aunque con un pequeño detalle.

-Oh dios! -Hundí el rostro en su cuello sin prestarle atención a la última frase- Ella me ignora… como si no existiera… -mordí mi labio superior tratando de calmar mis ansias por contarle.

-¿Tan importante es para ti? -acentuó, acaricio mi cabello haciéndome sentir tan pequeña.

Asentí sin poder articular palabra, las lágrimas atoradas en mi garganta no lo permitieron.

-Quieres contarme -Se rió levemente-

-Recuerdas cuando… te hable de mi primer beso.

-Pues… -hizo un gesto cómo si tratara de recordar. A si fue en tu primer día de Universidad... que fácil eres Fate -ríe- recién te mudabas con tía Precia y mi prima Alicia… después de… qué tío Yunno falleciera. Lo último lo dijo en voz baja como para no lastimarme- Estas segura que quieres hablar sobre ese día.

La mire sin poder entender por qué su cambio de voz, no era típico de Arf la seriedad, lo ignore y la anime a proseguir con la historia.

-En el pasillo te encontraste con el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela, el cursaba su ultimo año y tú eras la novata de inmediato sus ojos se encontraron electrizándolos a ambos, si no me hubiera roto una pierna no hubiese faltado a ese día -se lamento- Sus ojos azules profundos que resaltaba con su cabello castaño... Ahhh que romántico.

Me sorprendió que recordar cada detalle aunque el drama que le ponía a la historia me hizo sonreír.

-Espera… espera un momento –detuvo su relato y me miro con los ojos saltones parecía sorprendida- ojos azules profundos, cabello castaño con ese peculiar olor a primavera.

Asentí apartando la mirada avergonzada.

-Oh…no…no -aplasto sus mejillas entre las palma de sus manos conmocionada- no es un chico es… la profesora Nanoha.

Le tape la boca tratando de ahogar su conmoción ella se movía para liberarse de mi mano.

El rostro de Arf volvió a transformarse, como si buscara algún recuerdo, se cubrió el rostro y me pareció escucharla sollozar.

- Así que todo fue por ella. Simulo sonreír, algo que me pareció más una mueca.

- Arf -La mire de reojo.

-Está bien estoy callada. -No, es eso tonta… ¡te sucede algo!

-Vamos cuéntame tu historia -se recostó en mi hombro.

Exhale un poco de aire para dejar salir mi angustia -Sucedió sin planearlo, ese día nos topamos muchas veces en el pasillo yo no podía dejar de mirarla y al parecer ella tampoco, me sentía… bueno como explicarlo un poco mareada con cada mirada, las piernas me flaqueaban y cuando nos presentaron. Baje la cabeza entrecerré los ojos y los recuerdos me sobrevinieron.

_**Recuerdo**_

Aun consumía por el dolor y sufrimiento de perder a mi padre y llegar a otro país para vivir con personas que me resultaban extrañas… mi propia madre Precia y mi hermana Alicia, después del divorcio mi madre decidió que me quería lejos de ella no me quejo fueron los mejores años de mi vida nunca me falto amor, al lado de mi padre aunque me llenaba de tristeza que mi madre me odiara, nuestro reencuentro después de cinco años no fue en el mejor momento, afectando más mi estado depresivo.

_**Mi corazón yace abandonado en un mar de lágrimas**_

Me decía a mi misma que debía aguantar unos meses hasta cumplir mi mayoría de edad para volver a mi antiguo hogar y hacerme cargo de las empresas de mi padre mientras tanto debía permanecer CON MI FAMILIA, ¡qué gran familia dos desconocidas!, entre a la universidad para pasar menos tiempo en casa donde también asistían mi hermana y mi prima Arf .

-Ey Fate.- desde el otro extremo del pasillo la voz femenina me saco de mis pensamientos.

Me acerque sin mirarla, evitando ver en su rostro la misma mirada de mi madre.

-Profesora esta es mi pequeña hermanita -me tomo por los hombros apretando mi mejilla derecha haciéndome enrojecer.

-Es un encanto.

Mis pupilas rojizas se dilataron mi corazón dio un vuelco, a lo lejos la voz cálida resonó en su interior alce la vista al frente para toparme con los ojos zafiros más hermosos, un corrientaso recorrió la punta de mis pies hasta la última hebra de mis cabellos, sus ojos de cielo me consumieron con esa mirada dulce, su sonrisa me congelo el corazón para luego hacerlo palpitar a mil.

_**No existe ni el tiempo y el espacio cuando me topo con tu mirada**_

-Soy Nanoha Takamachi profesora de Literatura y amiga de tu hermana, es un placer Fate. Sonrió.

Que Alice tuviera una amiga me sorprendió, tras esa mascara de dulzura había un demonio escondido un aparte de ella que solo yo conocía.

-Fate no seas grosera. -Alice me dio un golpe en el hombro.

En un movimiento torpe y sin poder controlar los temblores de mis dedos me encontré con su mano sintiendo su tersa piel era indescriptible lo bien que se sentía ese simple contacto.

-Es un… gusto… Nanoha.

Intente sonreír y lo único que logre fue salir corriendo sin dejar de repetirme lo estúpida que era, tuve tantas ganas de llorar… necesitaba a mi padre… a mi nana me sentía tan desconsolada lejos de las personas que realmente me amaban… _necesitaba un abrazo._

Me refugie en la soledad de los vestidores, sentándome en un rincón sobre el suelo húmedo abrace mis rodillas para hundir mi rostro entre ellas y ahogar los sollozos… volví a llorar.

-Si derramas otra lágrima te lo juro que me harás llorar.

Levante la mirada y la encontré de rodillas frente a mi, sus dedos apretaron los míos y la misma sensación me sobrevino, de un salto quede en pie y justo cuando intentaba escapar me vi rodeada por sus brazos… alucinante… explosivo… tierno, todas sensaciones que me llegaron de golpe cuando sus labios se movieron sobre mi oreja.

-Si continuas llorando no me apartare de ti -Más que una amenaza fue algo que me conmovió.

Yo era una extraña y ella vino tras de mí que razones tenia para hacerlo me preguntaba en silencio.

-Yo…yo -moví la cabeza lentamente en el mismo momento en que ella se apartaba de mi oído- lo que siguió fue aterrador… ¿aterrador? demonios fue lo más hermoso, nuestros labios se encontraron en un rocé casi imperceptible, ella me miro con esos ojos azules chispeantes y su rostro enrojecido, tampoco entendía lo sucedido yo me aparte e intente escapar, nuevamente su mano se aferro en mi muñeca atrayéndome hacia ella, se apretó a mi espalda sentí que me rompía como un cristal, tras de mí su respiración sobre mi nuca se agitaba, esta vez no fue un error, un dedo bajo mi barbilla atrajo mi rostro hacía ella, sus labios reclamaron los míos en un beso suave y tierno… mi boca se abrió para darle la bienvenida sin ninguna vergüenza.

_**Bastó un momento para que mi vida cambiara para siempre**_

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Alicia con los ojos llenos de furia me miraba con reclamo ahí empezó mí tormento.

_**Fin de recuredo**_

Forcé mi mente para seguir recordando pero después de ahí solo era oscuridad, como si me lanzara al vacío no había nada más.

-Desde ese momento la ame -Hice un esfuerzo por respirar.

Aunque fue tan corto nuestro encuentro no puedo olvidar el azul de sus ojos, su cálida sonrisa ni el calor de sus labios, la dulzura de sus besos…

Nanoha… Nanoha tiene un sabor entre dulce y amargo.

_**Pocas veces mi alma soporta tus implacables recuerdos**_

Hoy gran parte de mi vida está amenazada con su presencia, como huir del amor cuando no existe un camino especifico para escapar… como darme la vuelta y olvidar sin quedarme por debajo de mis propios escombros, como olvidarte si no quiero dejar de amarte.

Continuará...


	3. SI ME VIERAS LLORAR

CAP 3. SI ME VIERAS LLORAR

…_**si solo fuiste un sueño, déjenme seguir durmiendo no quiero despertar y encontrar tu ausencia haciendo estragos despiadados en mi existencia**_

-Yo debí estar ahí para protegerte de Alicia- su voz estaba impregnada de nostalgia.

- No fue tan malo. -En el fondo me sentía desconcertada al no poder recordar esos instantes.

- Fate... ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y tú.

- Si lo sé es tonto solo fue un beso.

Los ojos de Arf estaban nublados apretó sus labios, capture su nariz entre mis dedos con cariño.

-No te preocupes estoy bien. Afirme.

El rostro de Arf se contrajo cuando quise reaccionar se lanzo a mis brazos gimiendo

-Lo siento... lo siento Fate... yo debí estar ahí... lo siento.

Continué ignorando sus palabras de arrepentimiento, en ese instante nada más que Nanoha tenía sentido, lo demás me era tan simple e insignificante.

- Debería decirle lo que siento... pedirle alguna explicación de su comportamiento. –Sentí como su cuerpo se tenso entre mis brazos.

-Pero eres tonta… lo que debes hacer es olvidarte de ella. –Gruño apartándose con violencia.

-Arf... -Pase una mano por su rostro limpiando los restos de lagrimas.

-Decirle que… hola Nanoha soy yo la chica con la que te besaste, me preguntaba si querías repetirlo. Dijo con enfado.

Me puse en pie necesitaba escapar de esa conversación ya era suficiente para mi corazón, estaba demasiado confundida en mis propios sentimientos para poder entender las palabras de Arf.

_**Sin lugar a duda y de manera precaria mi corazón tiene ganas de subsistir**_

-Fate... necesitas un descanso aléjate de ella y lo encontraras -se cruzo de brazos.

-Dejemos las cosas en paz.

Consternada por el comportamiento de mi prima me aleje de ella necesitaba escapar de sus reclamos.

- Si a eso le llamas paz.-La escuche murmurar a mis espaldas.

Cada vez más profunda eran mis heridas, de repente una marejada de emociones me sobrevenía afectándome, torturándome como si en cada tormenta perdiera un centímetro de corazón, mis defensas externas prácticamente fueron borradas. En una escala del uno al diez… me encontraba en cero, los resultados de mi lucha contra mis propios sentimientos me volvía más vulnerable haciendo que mi situación sea cada vez peor, así que a medidas que intento olvidarla me destruyo.

_**Tu recuerdo es un asesino sigiloso, que consume mi corazón**_

Llegue a casa, el silencio era aterrador, mi madre y Alicia no se encontraban supuse que estarían en una de esas reuniones donde solo la vanidad reinaba, apenas pude subir las escaleras, me tendí en la amplia cama dejando escapar un gemido entre mis labios, dolía… dolía de verdad me sentía desgraciada.

Cuanto vacio sentía, la habitación parecía diluirse en la oscuridad, fue imposible conciliar el sueño, cuando mis pensamientos estaban tendidos sobre la alfombra de su mirada... quise llorar y mis ojos se negaron, como si las lagrimas se agotaran, mi corazón me reclamaba que dejara salir tanto dolor... quiero llorar... necesito llorar pero mis ojos siguieron mudos... que soledad... si ella sintiera lo que yo siento, si supiera que la adoro... tal vez... pero Nanoha no sentía… yo fui su mayor error, con este ultimo pensamiento mi corazón tembló.

Eran más de las 7:00 a.m., unos ruidos en el piso inferior llamaron mi atención, imagine que mi querida familia estaba de regreso, mis ojos se entrecerraron pero luego de unos minutos los ruidos se volvieron sollozos "pero qué demonios" murmure en voz baja mientras salí de la cama, abrí la puerta mire a ambos lados del pasillo solo era oscuridad y silencio, retrocedí para cerrar la puerta y nuevamente el sollozo pero esta vez fue más fuerte, salí al pasillo y justo cuando llegaba a las escaleras vi dos siluetas sentadas en el pequeño sillón del recibidor.

-Arf. -La llame sin poder ocultar mi asombro, ella me dirigió una mirada de dolor como respuesta.

Un latigazo sacudió mi cuerpo, no había explicación para lo que estaba frente a mis ojos, apoye una mano en la pared para no desplomarme, trate de avanzar pero Arf levanto su mano en un ruego silencioso para que me quedara donde estaba, mi corazón se lleno de felicidad y a la vez de amargura al no saber por qué Nanoha estaba en mi casa... por que lloraba.

Arf me miro más consiente que yo de lo que estaba pasando, me quede petrificada un momento, absorta en la figura de mi Ángel, se puso en pie con unas rosas blancas en su mano y un libro de cubierta negra en la otra, olvidando la petición de Arf baje las escaleras a paso ligero hasta llegar al primer escalón donde me detuve congelada. Ahí estaba ella con lagrimas en los ojos pero aún con esa cálida sonrisa, se aproximo hacia mi quedando a unos centímetros, mi silenciosa prima no se movió de su puesto abatida parecía cargar con una gran pena a la que yo no preste atención.

-Fa...te. -Una débil voz se escapo de su garganta.

-Si... Nanoha. -Sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían.

-Te extraño. -Murmuro mirando el suelo.

El corazón se me lleno de una completa felicidad, sonreí quería pedirle que me mirara... que necesita verme en sus ojos, otro sollozo se le escapo y tuve ganas de abrazarla pero en el intento mis brazos se quedaron congelados en el aire.

-Por qué me dejaste sola... estoy cansada de llorarte. -los ojos azules se nublaron más de lagrimas.

-Nanoha yo. -Un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Tu amor es una sombra que no me deja vivir... no puedo Fate... lo siento no puedo vivir en este lugar sabiendo que ya no estás.

Mi felicidad se fue deshaciendo, la poca cordura que me quedaba se me escapo, ella cerró sus ojos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, la vi perder sus fuerzas, mis manos en un intento vano trataron de sostenerla pero solo encontré el aire entre ella y yo, cerré los ojos sin evitar que las lagrimas brotaran, llore en silenció impotente como hace mucho no recordaba hacerlo ¿que estaba sucediendo? ¡No pude tocarla, trate pero mis manos atravesaron su cuerpo! retrocedí un escalón incapaz de poder entender.

-Regresa...Fate... ya no quiero... no puedo llorar.

Las rosas quedaron estrujadas en sus manos, las espinas se clavaron en su piel así como me traspasaban el corazón.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. Cerré los ojos incapaces de verla en ese estado. -yo había... -Me mordí los labios sin atreverme a pronunciarlo.

Lloré... llore por ser la causa de su dolor... lloré por su soledad y la mía... por las ansias de tocarla y solo encontrar ese vacío… lloré.

-Quería venir por última vez. -No me hizo falta mirarla para saber cuánto sufría- Es la última vez... mañana me marcho del país, quería que lo supieras... que supieras que aún te amo. -Sonrió triste.

_**Un alma errante instalada en la soledad, buscando sin encontrar el amor... como dolía tenerla cerca escuchar su respiración sobre mi rostro y aun así estaba a ciento de kilómetros de mí.**_

Aun si en ese momento quería retenerla a mi lado, no podría era demasiado fuerte darme cuenta de la realidad, mi corazón sin fuerzas no aceptaba el juego que había montado la vida contra mi... era este mi destino mi principio y mi final... mirarla nada más, sin que ella supiera que existo, ¿cómo llego a suceder todo esto?... yo era su pasado mientras ella... ella tenía mi alma errante que no se conformaba ni aceptaba haberla perdido.

-Nanoha... mírame estoy aquí por favor mírame... Nanoha. -roge mientras mis manos luchaban por alcanzar, su imagen se desvanecía entre mis manos.

Las palabras de Arf repicaron en mis pensamientos, tome mi cabeza con ambas manos tratando de estrujar cada frase que poco a poco se hacían más claras.

"_Por más que lo intentes no funcionara, ella jamás te prestara atención"_

Fueron las palabras esa tarde de Arf en aquel momento sin sentido pero ahora… sentí pánico.

Regrese la vista a Arf que estaba junto a Nanoha para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, la mire con reclamo no podía dejar de pensar que por su culpa estaba en este engaño. Sin poder hablar... sin poder pensar, la vi arrastrarla lejos de mi.

-Lo siento Fate -la tristeza se reflejo en el rostro de la pelirroja- Daría mi vida por cambiar ese trágico día... aunque eso significara él nunca haberme mirado en tus ojos... entonces tu estarías aquí... aunque nuestras vidas fueran distintas, tu estarías aquí amor. -Murmuro muy bajo debido que las lágrimas la ahogaban.

Las últimas palabras provocaron que perdiera las fuerzas, por más que intente con mi manos temblorosas apoyarme de la pared rápidamente mis rodillas se precipitaron al suelo.

"_Para ella no existes"_

Estaba a punto de enloquecer.

-Feliz cumpleaños Fate-Chan... su rostro se levanto mirando aquel punto donde me encontraba.

Desato la cinta que amarraba su cabello colocándola alrededor de la cubierta negra del libro.

-Son unos poemas que escribí para ti... -anudo la cinta en un lazo sin que las lagrimas dejaran de acompañarla- di mi nombre muy alto e iré corriendo junto a ti... Feliz cumpleaños mi Ángel dorado.

"_Cuanto más te vas a torturar... Fate"_

"_No te vallas... Que no respiro... Que es tu ausencia… La que transpiro"_

"_Si claro, cuando nada te importaba, ni te atormentaba… para mi sigues siendo la misma solo que ese tormento que tenias guardado ahora está a flor de piel... la misma aunque con un pequeño detalle"._

Continuará...


	4. TUS TRISTEZAS… MIS TRISTEZAS

Hola! Como estas? Aquí les traigo la conti... Espero les guste... ^

CAP 4. TUS TRISTEZAS… MIS TRISTEZAS

_**Con que derecho la vida maltratas así mi corazón**_

Cada frase me aplastaba, pase saliva por mi reseca garganta, no tenía valor de mirarla para encontrarme con ese vacío en su mirada, con ese mar de lagrimas que besaban sus mejillas, cada una de ellas me provocaba un dolor irresistible, es tan difícil describir lo que me embargaba, las palabras no serian suficiente para nombrar este dolor.

-No me abandones -Murmure con esfuerzo tratando le levantarme sin lograrlo-...Nanoha...no te vayas recuperemos todo... por favor no te separes de mi... Nanoha.

Mis uñas se clavaron en el suelo, no podía más toda mi existencia se apagaba como si fuera borrada del mundo, la vida me regalaba un espejismo que suerte la mía, pidiendo más de ella y la verdad no tendría nada... solo el verla llorar.

-Nanoha regresa... quiéreme... no me abandones... no me dejes sola -grite con todas las fuerzas y mi voz se perdió en el silencio

Una sonrisa rota se dibujo en mi rostro al verla partir... yo era su pasado.

Mi corazón se arrugo en una metamorfosis de dolor... no existía... yo estaba muerta... mis rodillas se aplastaron contra el duro suelo, este era el peor martirio en mi vida... algo dentro de mí se rompió como si la luz se apagara y me quedara inmersa en la oscuridad... porque la única luz en mi vida era ella... pero ya no estas... el eco de tu voz sollozando golpeaba mi conciencia... este era el final me negaba aceptarlo quería, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas verla brillar para mí, pero como seguir si de pronto todo cambiaba, ya no existía un camino a seguir... me reí de mi ¿cómo se me ocurrió soñar todo este tiempo?, añorando un abrazo suyo uno que nunca llegaría, tome el pequeño libro entre mis manos estrujándolo con furia ahogándome; porque ya la empezaba a extrañar... como podía alejarse de mi si yo aun no concibo vivir sin ella eternamente... eternamente que broma no, era como si me arrancaran de raíz jamás podría irme así, no cuando mi corazón se negaba a olvidarla… cuando mi vida sin su amor era más que un castigo.

-FATE-

-ARF dile...- todavía de rodillas me abrase a su cintura suplicándole que no la dejara partir -Dile que vuelva que estoy aquí... no la dejes partir...Arf

Con los ojos nublados me observaba incapaz de moverse, la sacudí con violencia pero ella seguía consumida en su dolor.

-Haces que me sienta peor Fate... trate de advertirte que no te ilusionaras… todos los años es lo mismo, pero ya no pude más por eso traje a Nanoha hasta aquí… tenias que verlo con tus propios ojos para creerlo.

-¿Todos los años?-Ya no quedaron fuerzas en mí para soportarlo cerré los ojos tratando de no desquebrajarme más.

El mundo entero se burlaba de mi o me daba la espalda era lo mismo… NO… NO no podía ser, el perderla así de esta manera el estar aquí en esta situación, las estrellas se apagaron en mi cielo, mientras mi cordura iba desapareciendo, yo le necesitaba y ella no se percataba.

_**Mi alma me susurra que jamás podre olvidarla**_

Ella era mi luz, mi aire, dentro de mi ser esa llama que ardía y lentamente se apagaba dentro de esta prisión que imponía la vida.

SALVAME por favor fue la suplica muda de mi corazón, al imaginar que nunca más mis brazos volverían a sentir el calor de su cuerpo, frente a mis pies lo que antes fuera mi mundo se derrumbaba.

Me abrace a Arf gimiendo, gritando destrozada por tanta desgracia.

-Hace tres años Fate… hace tres años todo esto ardió en llamas con tu madre, Alicia y tu dentro -Sollozo- Y cada año para tu cumpleaños vuelves como si nada pasara… y ya no pienso seguir este juego -me rodeo con sus brazos apretándome a ella- lo siento Fate no debí dejar que pasara todo este tiempo.

Mis labios temblaron, sin saber que dolía más que Arf me ocultara la verdad o ver a Nanoha partir.

-No debiste Arf –gemí.

-Si me odias no te culpo me lo merezco por ser tan cobarde.

Sus ojos se toparon con los míos, pude ver la tristeza en ellos.

-Y como es que tu…

-¿Cómo soy la única que puede verte?… en realidad no lo sé, tal vez porque desde esa misma noche conservo algo de ti.

Me hizo sentar en las escaleras, la vi buscar en su bolsillo y sacar una cinta negra, al instante la conocí era la misma que utilizaba para anudar mi cabello.

-Fue lo único que encontraron de ti… lo he guardado desde entonces -la coloco entre mis dedos- Si esto es lo que me deja verte, puedo dárselo a Nanoha y…

-Y después que…-mi corazón no podía más- quisiera regresar… pero no haciéndola sufrir más.

La mire con incertidumbre...si pudiera yo quisiera estar con ella pero no así, esa razón fue suficiente para alejar aquella idea de Arf.

-Pero Fate… ella se marchara… tu también lo harás solo tienes unos minutos antes de que todo suceda nuevamente, antes de que todo vuelva a consumirse entre las llamas.

Todos mis caminos se cerraron, en cambio trate de fingir una sonrisa para no mostrarle a mi querida prima que estaba asustada, si yo Fate Testarossa tenía miedo de volver a morir.

-Gracias Arf, gracias por tu regalo de cumpleaños… la verdad entre toda esta mentira -me puse en pie para ir a mi cuarto en el mismo instante una debilidad golpeo mi cuerpo, la vista se me fue a todas partes, todo a mi alrededor se volvió tan caótico, el techo sobre mi cabeza ya no estaba solo escombros se levantaban de aquella casa que antes fue tan perfecta... ruinas negras y chamuscadas era lo único que quedaba, mis nudillos se apretaron hasta que me dolieron, lo peor llego minutos después cuando los recuerdos me avasallaron unos tras otro como si danzaran a mi alrededor para después atravesar mi cuerpo causándome un gran dolor, volvía caer de rodillas apartando la mano de Arf que con ansias trataba de ayudarme.

El color intenso llenaba mi cuerpo cada vez más, por dentro mis entrañas parecían hervir como si mi cuerpo se quemara, empecé a sofocarme.

-Fue Alicia...ella -mis manos temblaban incontrolables, con esfuerzo levante la vista para ver las llamas a mi alrededor.

-Nunca encontré explicación al acto de Alicia hasta esta tarde cuando me contaste lo del beso... solo por celos incendio esta casa mientras tu madre y tu dormían… su obsesión por Nanoha la enloqueció.

Recordé el humo entrando a mi habitación, salí corriendo por el largo pasillo sin que mi vista pudiera distinguir a donde se dirigía precipitándome por la escalera sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, perdí el conocimiento… en estas mismas escaleras mi cuerpo se consumió en las llamas… solo cenizas quedaron de mi.

Mi vida era un laberinto que cuando parecía que llegaba a la salida, me despertaba encontrándome con una cruda realidad... la nostalgia en sus ojos, su voz entrecortada no me dejaban superarlo... su voz me llamaba y como cada año mi alma terca iba donde estaba ella... un deseo incontenible me lleno por dentro quise gritar su nombre aunque mi voz nunca alcanzara a ser escuchada... yo necesitaba llamarla y que sus ojos me miraran… NO TENGO PAZ.

Mi cuerpo volvería a desvanecerse en esta misma escalera y regresar a la soledad de vivir en su ausencia esperando un nuevo amanecer para ver su sonrisa.

Continuara...

**N/A:** Espero les haya gustado... Ya el próximo cap. es el final de esta historia... T-T

Les agradezco sus comentarios... Nos vemos ^^


	5. HOY Y SIEMPRE

Holaaaa... Disculpen la demora pero estaba enferma U.U, qui les dejo el final espero les guste... ^^

* * *

><p>CAP 5. HOY Y SIEMPRE<p>

_**Todavía siento tu sabor en mi boca y aunque intente superarlo soy adicta a tu recuerdo**_

_(Narrado por Nanoha)_

A medio camino me percate que no llevaba mi bolso _"diablos Nanoha que tonta eres ahora debes regresar",_ volví sobre mis pasos esperando encontrar todavía a Arf en aquel lugar. La oscuridad volvió los escombros más tenebrosos, batalle frente a la puerta temerosa de entrar, suspire dándome valor aunque por dentro sentí dolor.

-Arf…estas aquí.

Solo el silencio me respondió, camine entre los escombros hasta llegar al lugar donde estuve sentada minutos antes con Arf, para encontrar mi bolso sobre el suelo, lo tome rápidamente y justo cuando salía volví mi mirada hacia las escaleras algo allí llamo mi atención clave mi mirada en el libro entreabierto y justo en el centro dos cintas de color anudadas.

Por dentro mi cuerpo convulsiono de dolor, conocía aquella cinta de color oscuro, caí de rodillas para luego arrastrarme para tomar el cuaderno polvoriento y arrugado entre mis manos, entre las hojas rastros de lagrimas se encontraban…tal vez fue Arf ella también sufría.

Trate de buscar una respuesta lógica pero mi interior no lo aceptaba, quise mentirme a mi misma dándome la absurda esperanza de que Fate estuvo aquí… Fate, al final nunca podría olvidarla aunque la distancia se interpusiera entre las dos aunque la barrera inquebrantable de la muerte se levantara sobre nosotras yo nunca… nunca podría olvidarla.

Era poca la cordura que me quedaba cuando decidí subir las escaleras por primeras vez, siempre sentí temor con solo verlas, hoy no lo dude algo me impulsaba, en cada paso me repetía que nadie entendería las ansias que tenia de estar a su lado, lo doloroso que era despertar cada madrugada envuelta en llanto… temblé al llegar al final del pasillo, una luz tenue se escapaba por debajo de una de las puertas, me deje llevar por las ansias de saber.

-Arf...

La chica sentada en la cama se sobresalto al escuchar mi voz.

-Nanoha -sonrió al verme como si me esperara.

-Yo solo... pensé que era ella -una decepción se reflejo en mi voz.

-Pero si esta. –afirmo mirando el libro en mis manos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, en mi interior algo se sobresaltó.

-No juegues así con mi corazón… esto es doloroso.

Abrace mi cuerpo sintiendo frio, las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil ya no era dueña de mis las emociones me llenaron de fragilidad.

-Estaré afuera no demores. -me dirigió otra sonrisa picara y salió.

El aire era pesado, me costaba creer que esa habitación no hubiera sido consumida por el fuego todo estaba tan perfecto su ropa su cama, me recosté sobre ella abrazándome a su almohada, todavía podía sentir su olor, el calor de su cuerpo a mi lado y eso me sobresalto.

-No quiero estar más sin ti… por favor regresa Fate -perdí todas las fuerzas, la tristeza era más que suficiente para aniquilarme.

La nostalgia llenaba su cama me abrace más almohada tratando de olvidar y aliviar el recuerdo de esa casa vacía, un deseo incontenible de llora me hizo temblar, ya no quería este frío abrazando mi cuerpo.

-por que te fuiste -murmure abrazando el libro contra mi pecho.

-Nanoha.

Mi cuerpo se quedo aletargado, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y mi mente se paralizo con aquel timbre de voz.

"_**Un Angelé dorado me vino a visitar"**_

La voz quebrada y los ojos rojizos llenos de lagrimas eran inconfundibles, debía estar soñando con la esperanza de despertar cubrí los ojos con mis dedos temblorosos pero fue tan real cuando su mano aparto la mía, habría aceptado cualquier cosa menos volverla a ver, no con estas heridas de haberla perdido tan resientes.

-No es necesario sufrir así… -me reclame a mi misma- porque mi corazón me hace esto… enloquecí -trate de sonreír pero solo un gemido se me escapo.

-Abre los ojos Nanoha… mírame -su sollozo traspaso con horror mi corazón.

La vi acercarse de a poquito como si temiera que saliera corriendo, yo estaba paralizada tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos.

Me perdí en sus pupilas como aquella primera vez, salte de la cama y me abrasé a ella, estaba tan cálida, no pude más que llorar manteniéndome aferrada a su cuerpo para que no se me escapara.

-Fate… Fate…

-Nanoha… -me rodeo con sus brazos.

Mientras sollozábamos nuestros labios se buscaron, un torrente de calor me lleno, sabía que esto no era para nada lógico pero me importaba, entrelace mi dedo entre sus cabellos aspirando el perfume embriagante, solo esto me bastaba no necesitaba pensar en nada más.

Le acaricie el rostro recordando el inicio de nuestro amor con gran dolor, aun así con Fate todo es precioso indescriptible apacible…no puedo dejarla ir nuevamente, tenía miedo de volverla a perder…quería estar con ella para siempre.

-te amo Nanoha… al fin mi alma descansara -sollozo entre mis labios.

Me quede congelada por un momento se estaba despidiendo así nada mas, cuando mi alma nunca soñó verla así, cuando sentí alcanzar el cielo nuevamente ella me dejaba caer al infierno… me negaba a aceptar la sola idea de volverla a perder.

-no me dejes no sabes que sola me siento…

La abrasé y llore sabiendo en el fondo que esto no sería para siempre.

Yo tenía que dejarla partir… ¿pero cómo podría? La vida no me alcanzaría para lamentarme si la dejaba partir.

-¿Por qué? -los ojos rojos me miraron con dolor- le advertí a Arf que esto te aria sufrir pero al parecer ella nunca me escucha.

Sus manos se posaron sobre mi mejilla, su frente descanso sobre la mía, supe que también sufría que yo hacía más difícil su partida, pude verlo cada vez que sus ojos me miraban ese dolor clavado en ellos.

-Yo… -mi voz fue ronca- Te necesito déjame quedarme un momento antes de despertar.

-Pero Nanoha.

-Te necesito -la tome de la camisa haciéndola caer sobre mi, trato de apartarse.

-Nanoha no quiero que sufras -replico al momento que mis labios callaban sus palabras.

_**La razón estaba alejada de mi corazón**_

-Deseo algo más que tus besos. Sus ojos brillaron y un fuego inundo mis venas.

-Nanoha.

Me aferre a su cintura, viendo en su rostro como luchaba por contenerse me moví bajo de ella haciéndola gemir, un sonrojo subió por mis mejillas al momento que sus labios húmedos recorrían mi cuello mis piernas se entrelazaron en sus caderas por instinto atrayéndola más a mí.

El cuerpo me tembló al sentir la suavidad de su piel desnuda, toda nuestra intimida a expensa de la otra una batalla que se liberaba entre ambos cuerpos… desee en silencio no despertar… si era un sueño quería dormir por siempre .

No importaba el dolor en ese instante, el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba, un gemido de placer se escapo cuando el roce mágico de su lengua llego a mi intimidad .

"_**Aunque era falso este momento sabia a tanta verdad…"**_

Nuestros cuerpos como uno solo danzando en la humedad de nuestra necesidad de amarnos más y más. Mire a mi alrededor y la habitación parecía arder en llamas con dolor la apreté mas a mi acelerando los movimientos de las caderas… grite sus nombre cuando los espasmos se apoderaron de nuestros cuerpos.

Lloraba por dentro sabía que había llegado la hora en que ella tenía que partir… me negaba dejarla ir.

-Yo nací para ti como vivir así… déjame quedarme aquí Fate.

-No seré tan egoísta -No tuvo valor de mirarme.

-Desde antes de conocerte ya eras parte de mi no te volveré a perder. Dije con todas mis fuerzas.

-Nanoha.

-Es mi decisión -sentencie.

-Morir.

-Amarte eternamente… déjame decidir -vi mi propio reflejo en su mirada.

Todo a nuestro alrededor parecía desplomarse las llamas danzaban a consumiéndolo todo a su paso.

-Nanoha… debes marcharte… no te condenare a esto.

-ya soy una condenada sin tu amor -solloce.

Ella me miro con dolor.

Comenzaba hacer calor… sentí miedo por lo que vendría... Fate se apretó a mi entrelazando sus dedos sobre mi espalda desnuda recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro disipando todo mi miedo… como sentir miedo si tenía lo que más amaba junto a mi.

-ya no tengo temor… no si estoy junto a ti -bese sus labios temblorosos.

-te amo Nanoha -No pudo evitar llorar.

A pesar de que sería mi último aliento la sensación de felicidad no dejaba de llenarme, descanse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y a la distancia escuche la voz de Arf con urgencia gritar mi nombre… ya era tarde.

-Nanoha… Nanoha no hagas esta locura -lloraba desesperada- Fate… no puedes dejarla morir -golpeaba con fuerza la puerta- Fateee.

_**Eres la última pieza de mi rompecabezas**_

Conforme las llamas crecían mis ojos se entrecerraban no había dolor solo el calor sofocándome, ante mi mirada borrosa lo último que vi fue su sonrisa.

_**Dos Eternidades (Ednita Nazario)**_

_Tú eres como un suave rio_

_Una mañana de domingo_

_Un mar de diamantes_

_Y la estrella más brillante_

_Yo jamás soñé querer así_

_Hasta el día que te conocí_

_Y en la pasión del momento_

_Alcance el cielo en un intento_

_**Y una vida no será**_

_**Lo suficiente quizás**_

_**Es tan difícil describir**_

_**Lo que me haces sentir**_

_**Pues para amarte**_

_**Le pido al destino**_

_**Dos eternidades contigo**_

_Tú eres la fuerza_

_Que a veces pierdo_

_El calor de mis inviernos_

_La sonrisa si estoy triste_

_Y el amor irresistible_

_**Y una vida no será…**_

_Siento el eco de tu voz_

_Y el deseo que hay entre los dos_

_Es una historia sin final_

_Otra vida_

_Otro lugar_

_**Y una vida no será**_

_**Lo suficiente quizás**_

_**Es tan difícil describir**_

_**Lo que me haces sentir**_

_**Pues para amarte**_

_**Le pido al destino**_

_**Dos eternidades**_

_**Contigo...**_

En alguna parte lejos de todos donde no hay dolor… donde nadie entiende ni tampoco comprende ahí estoy yo amándote Fate sin arrepentimiento ni remordimientos… ese lugar donde tú me amas no tiene nombre seria poner límites a lo que ambas sentimos, ese lugar es tuyo y mío…ese lugar podría ser mi corazón, el cielo o el infierno en realidad no me importa si eterno es nuestro amor.

_**Mi amor por ti es una ecuación extraña que no tiene respuesta**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** T-T se acabo... espero haya llenado sus expectativas... Gracias a tods por tomar un pequeño tiempo de sus vidas para leer esta historia...

Chaoooo... ^^


End file.
